


Comfort

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [85]
Category: Rowan of Rin - Emily Rodda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlie has never understood hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kestraTroi7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestraTroi7/gifts).



Marlie fumbled through the darkness alone, no longer sure that she was doing the wisest thing. Surely Strong Jonn would need her? Surely Rowan would falter and have to come home by this road made more perilous by solitude? But the open air beckoned, somewhere beyond the face that breathed, the pool that chilled, the stone children playing endlessly in eternal night. Somewhere beyond them was the sky and the wind and air she could breathe. 

When she found Allun, he wrapped her in a blanket, and wrapped the blanket in his arms, warm and tight.

And it was good.


End file.
